herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoxFox2109/PG Proposal: Judy Hopps
Another post from me, discussing if Judy is Pure Good or not. Before the proposal rules were made, I put her under that category because I thought he is very fitting for it. So I want to discuss that with you, once and for all. Who is she and what has she done? Judy Hopps is a little female bunny who always dreamed about becoming a cop. When she was little and on a festival, she noticed that the mean bully Gideon had bullied innocent and weak sheeps. She goes after them and protects them from him and his friends, what leds him to scar her. But she showed that she is brave. When she was an adult she trained hard to become a real cop. But then, she was just giving the job of park space surveillance, which she first was upset about but then did it with happiness and good mood. When Nick Wilde was faking that he had a son and was poor to buy an ice and got rejected because he was a fox, she helped him get the ice and bought it for his "son". She said she don't like it if people are "racist" (against foxes in this world) and when Nick said his "son" wants to become an elephant when he grews up, she said that he will do that because it's Zootopia and everything is possible in Zootopia. When she saw that Nick was lying and that he used the ice for business to make money, she was upset, and got really heartbroken by him, because he shatters her dreams and hope. In the next day of work, she witnessed a robbery and instantly started to chase the criminal. On the way she saved multiple lives of people. First she took care of nearly tipped over buildings where mouses where in, caused by the weasel criminal. After the weasel kicked a donut sign to hit her with it, it nearly crushed a female mouse to death but her life got saved by Judy. She catched the weasel and took him to the police station. After she got nearly fired, a otter lady came in to ask if they could search for her husband because he is missing for weeks. Chief Bogo refused but Judy took the case, even if Chief Bogo didn't want that. So she got to Nick and after a conversation, she tricked him to help her. After they ran away from the "mutated" Munchas, she saved Nick's life. And after Nick told her his tragic backstory, she wanted to encourage him and says that he is better than that. But when the case was closed and she had a speech, she unconsciously said something about predators what made Nick upset and also the mammals to be scared of the predators. After that, Judy was depressed and hated herself for what she did and never wanted to do such thing. So she even quits her job, because she don't want to be a cop anymore because of what she had done. After realising that the case wasn't really over and the mastermind behind that all still out there, she search to find Nick. When she met him, he was cold and still mad about what she had done, and then she apologized for everything and that she is a bad friend, what makes her start crying. After the reunite, they both finish the case once and for all and brought peace to Zootopia again. After that she had an motivational speech. Good Zone/Corrupting Factors Judy wants to do everything for Zootopia and it's residents. She would even put herself in great danger or loosing her job just to rescue people's lifes and help people in danger. She also gives people hope and never gives up, also hates it when people discriminate others because they are different. So there are just a few things in my mind that would be little corrupting factors, first she was proud because she was the years best police student, mentioned it in a conversation with Chief Bogo, but Pure Good heroes can be proud not too arrogant. She mocked Nick a little but when he was mean to her and didn't wanted to help her. And the last thing is, that she was the reason why mammals were scared of predators, but that was by accident and she didn't wanted to reach that. Also she was very depressed and hated herself after that. Final Verdict I stay with a "yes". Judy Hopps is one of the modern Disney heroes who embody the pure of heart, and what do everything to help other people. So even if she has a few mistakes, it isn't corrupting and just "human". So what do you guys think? Category:Blog posts